AKATSUKI DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS
by LosCuervosDeAkatsuki
Summary: SasoDei/KakuHidan/ItaKisa/PeinKonan ¿Sabes a qué dimensión te manda Itachi con el Mangekyo Sharingan? ¿Pain tiene un piercing ahí? Locuras a partir del segundo capi por parte de RavenAkatsuki y AkatsukiNoKarasu...
1. Chapter 1

**Akatsuki detrás de cámaras **

By.- LosCuervosDeAkatsuki:

RavenAkatsuki & AkatsukiNoKarasu

RavenAkatsuki.- Buenas queridos lectores, aquí yo de nuevo, junto a la segunda mejor escritora y dibujante de este pueblo :D

AkatsukiNoKarasu.- ¬¬# Bueno, esta es una historia que escribimos hace mucho, mucho, pero mucho tiempo y aún no conocíamos a todos los personajes. En realidad esta era la historia para un doujin, pero como Raven avanza a paso de caracol con las patas atadas...

- Karasu...¿Los caracoles tienen patas?

- O.o Ehm... ¬¬ Bueno, creo que algún día Raven la terminará y publicará en su deviantart.

- La hubiese terminado antes si tú me hubieras ayudado con los fondos...

- ¡Pero ya sabes que yo no tengo tiempo!

- Ya verás cuando vayas a la secundaria alta – a Raven se le escapa una risa - ¡A que ni saben!! ¡A Karasu le pusieron...! – una mano le tapa la boca

- ¡Bueno, a leer! n.n

Capítulo 1.- **Verdadero arte**

Los dos artistas de Akatsuki se encontraban en una hermosa colina. El paisaje que los rodeaba era simplemente perfecto.

Allí, recostado en un árbol se encontraba el rubio trabajando con su arcilla. Su maestro estaba sentado a su lado, mirando el atardecer.

- Esto es arte – dice el rubio y extiende la mano – Las cosas son hermosas porque siempre culminan – sale volando de su palma una mariposa – Esa es la realidad, maestro – se escucha una explosión.

- No me contradigas – dijo el maestro sin dirigirle la mirada – mi teoría es más aceptable que la tuya. La belleza del verdadero arte recae en las cosas que duran para siempre, sin perderse o marchitarse en el tiempo...como mis marionetas

- El arte es explosivo – una araña de arcilla salta de su hombro y explota en el aire – Algún día te cansarás de tu eterno arte, todo cansa...pero ¿Qué será el verdadero arte? – pregunta Deidara entre un suspiro.

Sasori lo mira. Abre la marioneta que lo contenía, Hiruko, y sale de ella, mostrándose por primera vez en su verdadera forma. Da unos pasos y se detiene justo en frente de su alumno.

- ¿Sasori? Digo, ¿Maestro? ¿Eres tú? – Deidara queda confundido, pero al instante se dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro y sus mejillas cobran un tono carmesí - ¡Mira que hasta eres guapo!

Sasori ignora sus últimos comentarios - ¿En serio quieres saber lo que es el verdadero arte?

- ¿Eh?

- Di sí o no – Sasori se inclina hasta quedar a su altura y apoya una mano en el árbol en que estaba recostado Deidara.

- ¿S-sí? – responde un tanto dudoso.

- Cierra los ojos y sabrás lo que es el verdadero arte –

Deidara cierra los ojos lentamente, sin saber bien cuál era el objetivo de su compañero. Sasori lo toma por la barbilla y lo acerca hacia él, hasta unir sus labios en un tierno beso. Luego de unos minutos, lo suelta.

- Esto es arte – dice con la respiración entrecortada.

- Verdadero arte – completa el rubio

- ¿Acaso sería hermoso que este amor durase sólo un instante? ¿O preferirías que perdurase para siempre? – se sentó al frente de su alumno.

- Tu teoría es acertada hasta cierto punto, pero el amor también es explosivo – Deidara se le acerca y besa su cuello, mientras sus manos empiezan a desabrochar la capa de su compañero.

- De-Deidara...¿Quieres que nuestro amor "explote" ahora? – dijo enfatizando la palabra tan usada por su alumno.

- Si, si maestro. Enséñame lo que es el verdadero arte – dijo dejándose llevar por lo que le estaba haciendo Sasori.

- Es el arte de amar, es el arte más puro y perfecto del universo. Tú sí que eres una verdadera obra de arte, Deidara – dijo comenzando a indagar el cuerpo de su alumno.

Y así los dos artistas se entregaron en un acto artístico, según su teoría. (A que se esperaban un lemon ¿No? Lo siento, pero Karasu aún es muy niña para eso XD)

Fin del 1º capítulo

RavenAkatsuki.- Ok, es muy rápido y no hay mucha gracia ni nada de las cosas que nos caracterizan, pero aquí queríamos mantener fiel las personalidades de estos personajes y ya que era la historia para un doujin, ha costado un poco pasarla a fic. Pero buhé...

AkatsukiNoKarasu.- Igualmente Raven terminará el doujin, ojala que sea antes de terminar el fic

- ¡Me olvidaba! ¡A Karasu le pusieron f...! – se detiene súbitamente - ¡No, no lo digo! ¡De veras! ¡No el hagas nada a Topito! – se pone a llorar de mentirita XD

- Así está mejor – Karasu suelta a Topito – Hasta la próxima, queridos lectores, los próximos capítulos serán YAOI, YAOI y YAOI. Y un poco de situaciones normales.

- Y recuerden visitar mi deviantart, tengo un lindo dibujito de Hidan, estoy bajo el mismo nombre ¡Ayuden a un cuervo desperado!

RavenAkatsuki & AkatsukiNoKarasu


	2. El secreto del Mangekyo Sharingan

**AKATSUKI DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

Capítulo 2

By.- LosCuervosDeAkatsuki:

RavenAkatsuki & AkatsukiNoKarasu

- Buenas noches a todos, aquí yo, sola desde mi habitación haciendo digestión de las milanesas que me acabo de comer (que por cierto se quemaron junto a mis papas fritas). Me acabo de pintar las uñas como las de Hidan y...

- A quién le importa, Raven. Aburres a la gente. A ellos no les interesa tu vida, sino la de los Akatsuki – entra Karasu por la ventana con su peluche de Deidara.

- Je, je – Raven empieza a reír tontamente – Ahora se te notan más tus fr... – el peluche va a dar con la boca de Raven - ¡Mmm!

- Bueno gente, aquí les va el segundo capi. Este está mucho más animado. Sentimos si no está bien explicado, pero ya saben, era la idea para un doujin. Ah, por cierto, Raven necesita un programa para hacer doujins y mangas... si alguien sabe de alguno, nos lo pasa, por favor.

Disclaimer.- (habla Karasu) Los Akatsuki no son nuestros, porque si lo fueran... todos los fics sobre ellos me pertenecerían ¡MUAJAJAJAJA!

Capítulo 2.- **El secreto del Mangekyo Sharingan**

Sasori y Deidara llegan a la guarida.

- ¡Hola chicos! – dice Deidara con una sonrisa extra grande y montado en Hiruko.

Entraron a la sala. Allí se encontraban: Pain, mirando televisión; Itachi navegando en Internet; Hidan leyendo periódico; Zetsu regándose y Konan leyéndole las cartas a Kakuzu.

- ¡Como tardaron! ¡Me faltan el respeto, demonios! – dijo Pain lo más histérico posible.

- Gomen, gomen... – dice Deidara sin quitar su súper sonrisa.

- Ya están listas las galletitas – dice Kisame entrando a la sala con un delantal y una bandeja en las manos, en eso, dirige su vista a los recién llegados – Deidara, estás sospechosamente sonriente

- Es que acaba de tener.... con Sasori –

Todos quedan con cara de ¡¿WTF?! y miran raramente a la pareja.

- ¡No! ¡Eso no es cierto! – dice Deidara escandalizado.

- Tengo pruebas – dice, afirmando su teoría - ¿Quieres apostar?

La mente de cierta persona empieza a procesar la información: Deidara, pruebas, apuestas... ¡Apuestas! – ¡Si! ¡Apuestas, dinero! ¿Quién apuesta más, quién apuesta más? – empieza a gritar Kakuzu con signos $.$ en los ojos.

- ¡Ya, cállate! – Hidan le lanza el periódico en la cabeza – Continúa Konan, querida – dice de manera elegante (¡Kya!)

Konan le mira seria – Bueno, como decía... tengo pruebas – saca una tabla de ouija (¿?) y la muestra a Deidara – Mira

Deidara la lee en voz alta - "Si, Pain también tiene un piercing allí" ¿Eh?

- ¡Ah! – Konan se sonroja y esconde la tabla – Es esta, lo siento

Deidara la lee y dice: "Tus compañeros Sasori y Deidara acaban de tener relaciones carnales, Deidara fue el uke y...

– Que explícito – Deidara se da la vuelta – mejor nos vamos a nuestra habitación

- ¿Nuestra? – dice Itachi levantándose para poder verlo bien – Que yo sepa aquí las habitaciones son individuales

Deidara se sonroja, de una manera muy notable al igual que Kisame. Itachi se encontraba sólo con pantalones, con el cabello suelto y ¡Con brillo en los labios!

- O///o – Deidara queda en shock, cosa que no pasa por alto su maestro. Saca la cola de Hiruko y lo carga de manera brusca.

- ¡Oye, pero! – Deidara trata de soltarse.

- No molesten – dice Sasori y entran a "su" habitación.

Todos se quedan mirando el lugar por donde se fueron, pero no le toman mucha importancia y vuelven a sus actividades.

- Hoy el amor de tu vida te dará un beso

- ¿De veras, Konan? – pregunta Kakuzu emocionado.

- Si Kakuzu, ya sabes qué hacer – dice guiñándole un ojo con complicidad.

- ¡Iupi! Hidan; ven, mira esto – dice Kakuzu haciendo un gesto con la mano para su compañero.

Y como Hidan no es curioso... - ¿Qué, qué? – dijo el jashinista poniéndose al lado de Kakuzu, en ese instante, éste le planta un bestial beso.

¡Muack! Se escucha por toda la sala.

- Ah... – dice Konan frustrada – ÉL A TI, NO TÚ A ÉL, IDIOTA

- ¿Ah, si? – pregunta Hidan con inocencia y le manda otro beso a Kakuzu.

- Bueno, así sí – dice Konan con una sonrisa – mis cartas de origami nunca fallan n.n

- Nosotros también nos vamos a mi, digo, "nuestra" habitación – dice Hidan con una sonrisa maligna en el rostro – Vamos a rockear, Kakuzu – los dos se van por el pasillo, al momento en que se llevan algunas galletas de la bandeja de Kisame.

- Kisame e Itachi, les toca – dice el líder sarcásticamente.

- ¡¿Qué?! – gritan los aludidos.

- Broma, era broma ¿Acaso su líder no puede hacer una simple broma? – vuelve a decir de manera esquizofrénica.

- Aunque no es tan mala idea ¿No, Itachi? – dice el tiburón dedicándole la mirada más tierna que tenía.

- Jódete solo – dice el Uchiha dirigiéndose al pasillo.

- ¿Por qué seré tan feo?... Bueno, no importa. Tengo con qué consolarme – Kisame hace unos sellos con las manos.

- Kisame, soy todo tuyo – dice Itachi guiñándole el ojo izquierdo.

- Eje, je, je ... – Kisame empieza a babear.

- ¡Oye! ¡No me utilices en tus genjutsus! – Itachi se dirige a Kisame - ¡Mangekyo sharingan!

Kisame desaparece.

- I-Itachi... no era para tanto – dice Zetsu aterrado.

- Se lo merecía, estaba hasta las p****** de escucharlo todos los días con eso – dice el lado oscuro de Zetsu.

- A propósito ¿Qué pasa con las personas a las que mandas a "otra dimensión" con esa técnica? – pregunta el líder sin desprender la vista del televisor, ya que estaban pasando su telenovela favorita, la del hijo de Orochimaru y Kabuto: "Orochuto y los duendes".

- MUAJAJA – Itachi ríe malignamente como la niña mono de Dave el Bárbaro XD (Raven: jole, me encanta ese dibujo)

- Iluso – dice Konan por lo bajo mientras acomoda sus cartas.

Itachi se dirige a su habitación, abre la puerta.

- Buenas noches -

- ¿E-estoy muerto?

- Si, y estás en el infierno...

Fin del segundo capi XD

- Oh, a mi no se me da por escribir capítulos largos.

Pero Karasu no me puede ayudar a escribir, ya que su compu murió hace tres meses y no le da la gana de mandarla a arreglar.

Y ni pa' decirle que me venga a ayudar a escribir esto aunque sea, ya que vivimos demasiado lejos en este "gran" pueblo.

- ¿Me llamaste? – dice Karasu apareciendo en mi ventana.

- No Karasu, vete a dormir – en realidad somos vecinas XD pero no nos vemos mucho ya que vamos al colegio en distintos horarios. Sino, escribiríamos fics todo el día.

- Bueno. Oye, puedo decir unas palabras?

- Claro, Karasu

- Si quieren lemon, solo avisan, si?? – dice Karasu con una gran sonrisa

- o///O ¡Oye! Eres demasiado niña como para ver eso

- Pero yo no lo veré, tú te encargarás de escribirlo. Además eres tú la que perviertes mi mente con tus fics...

- Bueno, si quieren que tenga lemon...sólo avisan n.n – Karasu y Raven se convierten en cuervos y se van volando hacia el infinito y más allá...

¿Y quién escribe esto?

- Aquí yo, Topito n.n (¿WTF?) Gracias por los reviews!! Disculpen que no se les pueda responder, es que la compu de Raven también murió…

RavenAkatsuki & AkatsukiNoKarasu

Deja un review y reclama tu alfajor gratis, de veras. Te lo daremos cuando vengas a visitarnos n.n


	3. los pececitos son para comerlos

**AKATSUKI DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

By.- LosCuervosDeAkatsuki

RavenAkatsuki & AkatsukiNoKarasu

Buenas queridos lectores, aquí (como siempre ¬¬#) escribiendo RavenAkatsuki, ya que la infeliz de Karasu no me quiere ayudar, pero no la culpo, recién le arreglaron la compu (estuvo 4 meses sin ella... yo me hubiese cortado las venas) y está muy emocionada con eso.

Disculpen el súper retraso, pero es que mi compu también murió durante un mes (¡Un interminable messss) y aparte estoy en un concurso de dibujo donde el premio son mil dólares, los cuales espero ganar.

Bueno sin aburrirlos más, paso a aclarar que (a pedido de nuestro perver público) este capi tiene lemon ¡Si, lemon! Yo que no quería agregarle esto a nuestro tierno fic... pero ustedes son más importantes, así que ¡ItaKisa! (de paso, porque me pidieron algo de esta pareja) y también les pido discreción y mucho cuidado, a veces mis lemons son un poco fuertecitos...

Disclaimer.- Los Akatsuki no son nuestros ni de nuestros vecinos, son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero algún día heredaremos todos los derechos...

Bueno, aquí unas aclaraciones, ya que las he visto en otros fics y me caen bien.

_Durum, durum_ – Flashback

**¡No te comas mis huevos!** – pensamiento del personaje (aunque no creo que nadie piense esto XD)

¡OMG! ¡¿WTF?! O///o ¡¿WTF?! ¡OMG! – aviso de "se acerca el lemonnnnnn"

u.u n.n u.u n.n u.u n.n u.u n.n u.u n.n – cambio de escena

Y también, dejaremos la gramática de lado... es que si la utilizamos de manera correcta, no le podemos dar la entonación adecuada n.n

**Capítulo 3**

**El pescado es para comerlo**

Itachi se dirige a su habitación, abre la puerta.

- Buenas noches -

- ¿E-estoy muerto?

- Si, y estás en el infierno...

- ¡Wa!

¡OMG! ¡¿WTF?! O///o ¡¿WTF?! ¡OMG! – mentes sanas, huyan!

Itachi se saca la capa de manera elegante y la tira al piso, luego se acerca a Kisame y le lame la oreja - ¿Esto es lo que querías conmigo? – pregunta con voz ronca.

- Ah... – Kisame no puede responder, el Uchiha le había hablado de una manera extremadamente sensual e incitante.

- ¿Y qué te hacía yo en tus delirios, eh? – pregunta metiendo una mano en su pantalón - ¿Esto, quizás?

El chico de piel azul no respondía, se sentía demasiado shockeado por el repentino cambio de su compañero como para articular alguna palabra.

- ¿O tal vez esto? – siguió, mientras frotaba el miembro de su compañero.

- No... Itachi, hasta aquí – dijo Kisame mientras intentaba evadir los besos cargados de lujuria que le propinaba su compañero.

Itachi se apartó de él bruscamente y lo miró con la cabeza daleada - ¿Qué dices??

- Q-que lo dejes ahí – dijo mirando hacia un costado, completamente sonrojado.

- Kisame.... – Itachi posa sus manos en los hombros del chico azul – No te me vengas a querer hacer el difícil porque no te queda – dijo en tono sarcástico.

Kisame lo miró, pensó un rato y le dijo – Tienes razón – soltó una risa tonta y lo besó.

- Tanto tiempo queriendo comerte, pescadito – dijo el moreno interrumpiendo el beso.

- Tanto tiempo queriendo que me mates, asesino – le dijo y empezó a bajarle los pantalones.

- Heeey, que necesitado estás, no? – respondió mientras le facilitaba la tarea, sacándose lo que le quedaba de ropa.

Itachi se levantó y cruzó sus brazos a la altura de su pecho, mientras Kisame lo contemplaba embobado - ¿Y? ¿Qué quieres que te haga?

- L-lo que quieras – dijo Kisame atropellando las palabras.

Itachi rió – Te quiero, idiota – dijo y le besó el cuello – Bien... creo que esta es la parte en la que te recuestas en el futón mientras yo...

- Oh, si. Cierto – Kisame se recostó mientras respiraba sonoramente, en un intento de tranquilizarse.

- ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? – preguntó mientras le terminaba de quitar la capa.

- E-es que...

- ¿Es tu primera vez? – ahora le sacaba la blusa.

- No, no es eso... sino que tú me das miedo – dijo abrazándolo.

- ¡¿QUIERES DECIR QUE NO ES TU PRIMERA VEZ?! – gritó Itachi, ignorando los últimos comentarios.

- ¡No! Yo no dije eso, sino que...

- Yaaa, me cansé de hablar – Itachi despojó a Kisame de toda vestimenta – Yo no soy un hombre de palabras, sino de acciones

- Te robaste esa frase... y encima la dijiste mal – dijo Kisame acercando el rostro del moreno al suyo.

- Y qué, es cierto – Itachi lo besó, luego pasó toda su lengua por el cuello de Kisame, mordiendo y succionando por momentos, cosa que lograba sacar del chico azul gemidos contenidos.

- Ahora, la cereza del helado.... – Itachi se arrodilló y subió las piernas de Kisame hasta su cintura.

Kisame se sonrojó - ¿N-no será la frutilla de la torta? – le preguntó sobrante.

- No – respondió rotundamente – a mi no me gusta la torta y no hay nada como las cerezas – Itachi rió tontamente – Ahora, toma aire...

u.u n.n u.u n.n u.u n.n u.u n.n u.u n.n

- Oye... ¿Para qué me hechas caramelo?

- Es que... ¡Te voy a comer, Naruto! – Sasuke se tira encima de Naruto, y...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡¿WTF?! ò.ó ¡Raven! ¿Cuántas veces te voy a decir que no dejes tus ideas sueltas por ahí? – grita Karasu irritada.

Aparece Raven con una red de mariposas – Oh, lo siento n.n Ya me la llevo

- Más te vale... ahora, sigue con el fic!

- A la orden!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar no muy lejano...

- Baj... yo me voy – dice Zetsu y se marcha.

- Bien, Konan. Creo que sólo quedamos tú y yo – dice Pain acercándose a su "víctima".

- ¡Ni lo sueñes! – Konan se aleja a un rincón

- Je, je, je...

- ¡Ah!

u.u n.n u.u n.n u.u n.n u.u n.n u.u n.n

Sasori entra a la habitación de Deidara (ya que el rubio le dijo que no lo hiciera) y lo que ve lo deja sin habla:

En todas las paredes hay corazones donde dice "Sasori"; marionetas pertenecientes a Sasori; un muñeco de arcilla de Sasori (en forma de Hiruko, claro); un reloj de Sasori que marca la hora con la cola de escorpión; un banner; una lámpara (muuuuchas cosas más) y en las sábanas un dibujo de Sasori.

- Con razón me faltaba esa marioneta... - Sasori entra y empieza a mirarla.

- Uhm... jeje, son las marionetas que usaste contra el tercer kazekage... y como ya no las ibas a usar – dijo Deidara tratando de excusarse.

- Ajá – Sasori sigue observando, ignorando a Deidara; mientras que éste tiende el futón y lo acomoda.

- Mañana nos espera un largo día... – dice el pelirrojo mientras sale de su marioneta.

- Si, tenemos que atrapar al jinchuuriki de la aldea de la arena – responde mientras se recuesta de espaldas y cruza sus brazos en la nuca.

Sasori se para frente a él – Viendo la situación... – Deidara lo mira extrañado – No nos queda mucho tiempo, así que – Sasori hace unos jutsus – Aprovechémoslo al triple – y saca dos clones.

- Oh, no... – Deidara empieza a correr por toda la habitación, mientras es perseguido por los Sasoris...

u.u n.n u.u n.n u.u n.n u.u n.n u.u n.n

- Hidan, listo para rockanrollear?

- ¡Si, mi zombi! ¡Métele con candela!

- Dije Rock and roll, no reggaeton, infeliz

- Oh, lo siento n.n

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin del capi XD

¡OMG! Me mandé un pseudo-lemon!

Si, no fue un lemon en su totalidad... pero parece que el próximo capi si lo tendrá ¡Dejamos a todos a medias!

AkatsukiNoKarasu.- Tienes una mente demasiado podrida... ¡Yo ni eso podría haber escrito! – Karasu se encuentra en una esquina, rociando agua bendita a toda mi habitación con una rosa blanca.

- Eso no te servirá ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA! – Raven le tira a Karasu cierto instrumento de posesión demoníaca.

- ¡Wa! – Karasu huye.

- Bueno, decía, ya que dejamos todo a medias, pensamos que estaría bueno que en esta semana nos dijeran de qué parejas quieren lemon, porque quizás no quieren de alguna y lo ponemos, o quieren y no lo hacemos... eso, pero lo que está seguro, es el SasoDei, que ya nos lo pidieron mucho.

Actualizaremos este fic en dos semanas, debido al tema de mi concurso de dibujo, y también para que tengan tiempo de dar sus ideas y sugerencias.

¡Gracias por aguantarnos!

LosCuervosDeAkatsuki

RavenAkatsuki & AkatsukiNoKarasu


	4. Arcilla, tiburones, origamis y dioses

**Akatsuki detrás de cámaras**

By.- LosCuervosDeAkatsuki

RavenAkatsuki & AkatsukiNoKarasu

¡Buenas noches queridos lectores!

Desde aquí (como siempre, ya estoy harta de decir lo mismo ¬¬#) les escribe RavenAkatsuki, aunque supuestamente tendría que estar con AkatsukiNoKarasu, pero buhé.

Les cuento que toda mi vida usé el cabello largo, y el otro día no sé qué me dio y me lo corté bien corto (ahora parezco Alice de Crepúsculo XD) pero me gusta n.n

Bueno, no los aburro más. Este capítulo lo hemos escrito entre las dos, nos repartimos las parejas, y mezclamos nuestros estilos de escritura. Así que nos gustaría que tratasen de adivinar qué parejas escribió cada una.

Ah, y respecto al concurso de dibujo (muchas gracias a los que me desearon suerte, me dieron mucho ánimo) pues quedé entre los veinte mejores, imagínense, eran más de setecientos participantes n.n

Aunque parece que el jurado andaba medio ciego, pues el dibujo ganador era un cuadro negro con un círculo gris al medio ¬¬# "arte moderno"… pobre mundo. El dibujo que hice lo subiré pronto a mi Deviantart (dirección en mi profile), cuando me lo devuelvan en el cole, pues el director y los curas se emocionaron con él XD

Disclaimer.- Los Akatsuki no son nuestros ni de Topito, nosotras sólo los utilizamos para nuestras alucinaciones. Y para divertir a ustedes, claro.

_Ñaka ñaka_ – Flashback

**¡No te comas a mis Jonas****!** – pensamiento del personaje

---------------------------------------- – cambio de escena

Ya no hay aviso para el lemon XD

Y hacemos recuerdo que hay OoC en los personajes, esto debido a que no conocíamos las personalidades de cada uno al hacer la historia.

**Capítulo 4**

Arcilla, tiburones, origamis y dioses.

- Hidan, listo para rockanrollear?

- ¡Si, mi zombi! ¡Métele con candela!

- Dije Rock and roll, no reggaeton, infeliz

- Oh, lo siento n.n

------------------------------------------------

Sasori se para frente a él – Viendo la situación... – Deidara lo mira extrañado – No nos queda mucho tiempo, así que – Sasori hace unos jutsus – Aprovechémoslo al triple – y saca dos clones.

- Oh, no... – Deidara empieza a correr por toda la habitación, mientras es perseguido por los Sasoris...

------------------------------------------------

- Bien, Konan. Creo que sólo quedamos tú y yo – dice Pain acercándose a su "víctima".

- ¡Ni lo sueñes! – Konan se aleja a un rincón

- Je, je, je...

- ¡Ah!

------------------------------------------

- Duh, debí haber hecho caso a mi madre, cuando me dijo que fuera a esa escuela de raritos… - decía Zetsu mientras caminaba por los pasillos.

_Hace mucho tiempo, en algún lugar de la tierra, en casa de Zetsu._

_- Oye ma, cuando sea grande… ¿Me puedo unir a una organización de criminales? – preguntó Zetsu niño, una mañana en la que se dirigía a la academia ninja con su madre._

_- No, mi hijo – dijo su madre tranquilamente._

Al recordar esto, Zetsu se puso a llorar - ¡Fue el peor día de mi vida! – decía mientras atravesaba las paredes para llegar a su habitación (Ni que fuera para tanto, Zetsu ¬¬).

- Al fin – Zetsu suspiró aliviado – He llegado a mi… ¡¿WTF?!

- ¡Martha tiene un marcapasos, que le anima el corazón, no tiene que darle cuerda es automá-tico!

------------------------------------------------

- Ven acá, no escaparás de mí – decían los Sasori mientras corrían tras de Deidara.

- No, no quiero - siguió corriendo el rubio, hasta llegar al teléfono (¿tienen teléfono? en esta historia si XP) pero uno de los Sasori había llegado antes, rompiendo todos los cables. Y otro, había cerrado con llave la puerta, en eso, otro Sasori llega y lo agarra desde atrás, lo tira en el piso dejándolo inmóvil de brazos.

- Suéltame – dijo Deidara tratando de sonar serio.

- Te he dicho que no escaparías de mí – dijo mientras los otros Sasori miraban la escena divertidos.

- Suéltame – repitió.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó irónico, mientras susurraba en su oído.

- Porque tú eres tres y yo solo uno

- Pero… – los tres Sasori se miraron, mientras asentían - Tú tienes tres bocas ¿No? - y enseguida se dibujó una sonrisa pervertida en el rostro de los tres Sasori.

- ¡¿WTF?!

----------------------------------------------

- ¡Wa…! - gritaba Konan mientras corría por los pasillos y Pain iba tras ella (¿Es que estos niños no se cansan de correr? ¡Como si no quisieran!). Konan hizo todo lo posible para que Pain no la atrapara, pero fue inútil ya que Pain la tomó de la cintura, antes de que ella pudiera entrar a su habitación.

- Ya te tengo - dijo Pain mientras que la abrazaba desde atrás.

- Déjame ya – dijo ella tratando de quitar los brazos de su cintura.

- Así que quieres escapar, entonces - se dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro de Pain - escapa de esto – dijo y agarró del brazo a Konan, le dio media vuelta y…

----------------------------------------------------

Zetsu se quedó boquiabierto al ver la escena, sin querer, había llegado a otro lugar que por desgracia, no era su habitación.

- Juega con todos los niños, les arranca el corazón, se los come con tomate ¡Que simpá-tico!

Era la habitación del jashinista.

Y los cantantes eran él y Kakuzu. Hidan se encontraba arriba de una mesa, con una peluca violeta, pantalones ajustados de cuero, botas y unas gafas verdes también con forma de estrellitas, sin nada que le cubriera el pecho más que su cadena (típico de él).

Kakuzu estaba colgado de la lámpara del techo, con un sombrero mexicano, una camisa de las que usan para bailar flamenco, un pantalón hippie y una peluca verde.

- No hay criatura más hermosa, que el pequeño… ¡Zetsu! – gritó Hidan horrorizado al verlo salir de una pared.

- Guao, no creí que de veras fueran a "rockandrollear" – dijo Zetsu con una gotita bastante grande en la cabeza.

- Mira – dijo Kakuzu bajándose de la lámpara y poniéndose su capa – No es lo que parece, todo es parte de…

- "De un genjutsu de Itachi" – respondió el recién llegado – Eso ya lo escuché en otra historia.

- Pues… ¡Lárgate! – le gritó Hidan.

- ¿Y si no qué? – dijo mirando las manos del peliblanco - ¿Me apuñalarás con tu micrófono?

- Peor aún – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa – Usaré… ¡Esto! – dijo mostrándole un insecticida.

- ¡No! ¡Matarás a todos los amigos que viven en mí! – lloriqueó Zetsu – Me voy, me voy… - dijo retrocediendo hasta desaparecer.

Hidan suspiró y se quitó la peluca y las gafas – Bien Kakuzu… ¿En qué estábamos? – dijo acercándosele de manera provocativa.

Kakuzu se sentó en el futón, mientras observaba a Hidan – Creo que… íbamos a seguir con el rock

- Oh, cierto – dijo el peliblanco fingiendo sorpresa mientras se sentaba en las piernas de Kakuzu - ¿Y qué canción cantaremos ahora?

- La nuestra – le dijo Kakuzu mientras lo besaba.

Hidan lo abrazó mientras lo recostaba en la cama. Kakuzu ahora se encontraba recostado mientras el jashinista le quitaba la ropa y le besaba todo el cuerpo.

- Bien Kakuzu, ahora…

------------------------------------------

El segundo Sasori agarró de los hombros a Deidara y se fue acercando hasta juntar sus labios, Sasori le fue quitando la capa junto a su polera, luego puso su mano en la cadera del rubio y empezó a sacarle el pantalón con el bóxer mientras que lo besaba. El rubio dejo salir un gemido de placer que se ahogó en medio del beso, Sasori se movió quedando de un costado y empezó a dar besos entrecortados por todo el cuerpo del rubio hasta llegar al ombligo, en ese momento, Sasori levantó la mirada y vio al rubio que estaba con los ojos cerrados y mordiéndose los labios mientras su corazón latía más y más fuerte, Sasori pasó su mano por toda la pierna del rubio hasta llegar a…

------------------------------------------

Kakuzu se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación, y Hidan, en el otro polo.

Desde allí los dos se dedicaban miradas asesinas.

------------------------------------------------------

- Raven, ven un rato – dice AkatsukiNoKarasu con una libreta en la mano.

- Qué – RavenAkatsuki se le acerca.

- No hemos explicado por qué estén enojados nuestros zombis – dijo apuntándole la libreta.

- Ah – Raven mira una cucaracha que pasa por ahí.

- ¿Me estás escuchando??

- Si, Karasu – Raven lleva la mano a su mentón, de manera pensativa, luego se miran con Karasu, las dos sonríen - ¿Flashback?

- ¡Flashback!

----------------------------------

_Hid__an lo abrazó mientras lo recostaba en la cama. Kakuzu ahora se encontraba recostado mientras el jashinista le quitaba la ropa y le besaba todo el cuerpo._

_- Bien Kakuzu, ahora… ¡Voltéate!_

_- ¡¿Cómo que me voltee?! – Kakuzu se levantó sobresaltado - ¡Tú eres el que te tienes que voltear!_

_Hidan lo miró furioso - ¿Cómo que yo? ¿Acaso tengo cara de maricón? – le preguntó parándose y mirándolo desde arriba._

_- ¡Arriba o abajo, igual eres lo mismo, bestia! – le gritó parándose él también._

_- ¡No! ¡Yo arriba, tú abajo! – le dijo golpeándole el pecho con el dedo índice._

_- No ¡Yo seme, tú uke! – le gritó Kakuzu haciendo gestos con las manos._

_- ¡Entonces nada!_

_- ¡Pues nada! – terminó Kakuzu la discusión._

-----------------------------------------------

- Mmm – dice Raven observando la libreta.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunta Karasu curiosa.

- Pues… ¿Les echamos una manita? – dice Raven sintiendo compasión por sus pobres niños.

- Dale, si no luego los lectores nos linchan

-----------------------------------------------

Kakuzu se levantó y se acercó a Hidan, mientras que el otro lo miraba indiferente – Levántate

- No quiero – respondió desviando la mirada.

- Por qué – dijo a modo de pregunta, tratando de sonar comprensivo.

- ¡Porque no me da la gana!

-----------------------------------------------------------

- Cuervos…

- Hey, sal de aquí, ahora toca el SasoDei – dice Karasu enojada, al ver que no le responden, mira extrañada al recién llegado - ¿Qué pasa, Kaku?

- No, yo no puedo trabajar así – dice Kakuzu tomándose la frente mirando hacia el suelo.

- ¿Cómo? – pregunta Karasu sin comprenderlo.

- No, es que Hidan no me hace caso y pues yo quiero… ya sabes – dice haciendo señas con las manos.

- Bueno, llamemos a Raven – Karasu se acerca a la ventana - ¡Raven! – grita con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡No estamos! – dice una voz desde la casa de al lado.

¬¬ - Duh, debe andar con Kabuto de nuevo – dice Karasu enojada.

- Na, Kabuto anda conmigo – dice Orochimaru apareciendo de la nada.

Karasu le da una patada y lo saca de su habitación – Entonces con Nick Jonas…

- Bueno ya ¿Y mi problema quién lo resuelve? – pregunta Kakuzu irritado.

- De eso se encargará la escritora del KakuHidan

- Bien – dice Kakuzu y se va feliz.

- Pero de eso nos encargaremos en el siguiente capítulo…

- ¡¿QUÉ?!

FIN XP

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – grita RavenAkatsuki con todo el dolor de su alma - ¡Se terminó!

- Si Raven, es que el capítulo estaba demasiado largo y…

- ¡No me refiero a eso! – dice mostrándole su computadora - ¡Se acabaron las entradas al concierto de los Jonas Brothers!

- ¿Y no que no te gustaban, duh? – dice Karasu irritada.

- Si, pero es que desde que vi el concierto en 3D y… - Raven es echada de su propia habitación.

- Bueno, dejando a Raven y sus penas de lado, paso a agradecerles por seguir el fic, sus reviews están muy bonitos y animadores (disculpen que no les hayamos respondido todavía, pero les aseguramos que en el siguiente capi respondemos todos).

Bueno gente, gracias por aguantar el retraso

Raven grita desde fuera - ¡Es que a esta infeliz no le dio la gana de apurarse con las parejas que le tocaban, y encima no me quiso ayudar a responder los reviews!

- Ignoren eso… bueno, muchas gracias de nuevo por soportarnos y ojala les alegremos tantito la vida XP

Este capítulo tendrá una segunda parte que, a modo de disculpas por el retraso, subiremos el próximo fin de semana.

¡Sus reviews son bienvenidos!

LosCuervosDeAkatsuki


	5. Arcilla, tiburones y dioses parte II

**Akatsuki detrás de cámaras**

By.- LosCuervosDeAkatsuki

RavenAkatsuki & AkatsukiNoKarasu

¡Buenas noches queridos lectores! Ah… (suspiro) le dije a Karasu que no era bueno para nuestra salud hacer un lemon… pero ya qué.

Aquí les traemos la segunda parte del anterior capítulo, esperamos que sea de su agrado (si no les gusta, es culpa de Karasu n.n)

Disclaimer.- Los Akatsuki no son nuestros, pero… ¡Wa! (Raven se pone a llorar, debido a que anda sensible, le acaban de poner, igual que a Karasu, ¡Frenillos!)

Bueno, aprovecho la oportunidad y así me aclaran una duda… ¿Es que nadie extrañó el ItaKisa?? Porque en el otro capítulo no pusimos nada a propósito ¡Y nadie preguntó! Eso también es considerado racismo hacia los peces…

Ah, y como siempre, el retraso es culpa de Karasu, quien no se decidía que nombre ponerle a cierta "cosa"… y que no decidió. Así que omitiremos algo de lo que obviamente se darán cuenta, pero lo dejaremos a su imaginación. Ahora que tienen mi permiso, pueden pegarle a Karasu por el msn, la dirección en nuestro profile.

Arcilla, tiburones y dioses – Parte II

Sasori pasó su mano por toda la pierna del rubio hasta llegar a sostener el miembro de su compañero. Al sentir aquella fría mano, Deidara empezó a temblar, Sasori solo lo miró e introdujo en su boca el miembro de su compañero.

- Ahh saso…ri - decía entre suspiros.

Deidara empezó a soltar gemidos al sentir la lengua de su compañero pasearse por todo su miembro, de pronto apareció el tercer Sasori que había estado observando toda la situación "recolectando experiencia"… se acercó y tomó por las piernas a Deidara, para colocarlas sobre sus hombros. Introdujo tres de su dedos a su boca y luego introdujo uno en el rubio.

- Mmm - Deidara arañó con toda su fuerza el piso dejando marcas y al sentir el segundo dedo, Deidara ya tenia sus manos en el cabello del Sasori que estaba a un costado, estaba apretándolo, Sasori esperó un rato hasta que el rubio se acostumbrara e introdujo el tercer dedo y empezó a darle vueltas en el interior del rubio. Cuando creyó que ya estaba listo, los retiró

----------------------------------------------------------

- Oh no, ya está empezando ¡Raven apresúrate con las palomitas y las gaseosas!!

Raven aparece con un coso (no sé su nombre XD) extra-súper-mega grande lleno de palomitas y arrastrando un fardo de gaseosas.

Karasu la mira extrañada – Creo que no habrá tanto tiempo para ir al baño, Raven… - dice mirando las gaseosas.

- Tú cállate y aprende – le dice mientras se pone unas gafas 3D.

- Ya, cállense las dos – dicen Sasori y Deidara desde atrás.

- ¿Y a ustedes quién los invitó? – les dice Karasu molesta.

- Pues… - Deidara apunta hacia un costado – Ellos

En otro costado se podía ver a los demás Akatsuki junto al elenco de Junjou romantica, Kyou Kara Maou y algunos chicos del Final Fantasy…

- ¿Les ayudo a escribir? – pregunta Akihiko.

- ¡Desastrófico! – grita Rikku desde un rincón.

Karasu mira enojada a Raven.

- Ehm – Raven se agacha – Lo siento, nunca más vuelvo a comer esos hongos violetas antes de empezar a escribir…

----------------------------------------------------------

Kakuzu se levantó y se acercó a Hidan, mientras que el otro lo miraba indiferente – Levántate

- No quiero – respondió desviando la mirada.

- Por qué – dijo a modo de pregunta, tratando de sonar comprensivo.

- ¡Porque no me da la gana!

(luego de unas cuentas charlas con las escritoras, unos sobornos y demás por parte de Kakuzu y lectores…)

- Vamos Hidan, levántate – le dice Kakuzu dulcemente, algo bastante difícil para él.

Hidan lo mira enojado, le voltea el rostro y de mala gana, se levanta – Qué – le dice dándole la espalda.

Kakuzu le rodea la cintura por detrás – Hidan ¿Sientes esto?

Hidan da un respingo – Si…

- Son los latidos de mi corazón – le dice abrazándolo más fuerte.

Hidan suelta una risa burlona.

- Cuál es tu gracia – le pregunta un tanto molesto.

- Yo creí que te referías a tu "linterna" - dijo con sorna.

- Já, já – rió irónico – Muy gracioso – Kakuzu pega más sus cuerpos, haciendo que el jashinista sintiera más su erección.

Hidan soltó un gemido, el cual hizo que se dibujara una sonrisa en el rostro de su compañero – Dime, Hidan… ¿Ahora te voltearás?

- Si mi Jashin – dijo entre un suspiro mientras caía de rodillas en el futon.

----------------------------------------------------------

- Ahora, la cereza del helado.... – Itachi se arrodilló y subió las piernas de Kisame hasta su cintura.

Kisame se sonrojó - ¿N-no será la frutilla de la torta? – le preguntó sobrante.

- No – respondió rotundamente – a mi no me gusta la torta y no hay nada como las cerezas – Itachi rió tontamente – Ahora, toma aire...

- Qué quieres decir con eso de toma air… ¡Ah! – gritó Kisame al sentir como algo quería irrumpir dentro de él - ¿Qué haces?

----------------------------------------------------------

Se acomodó bien con las piernas del rubio sobre su hombro, y empezó a penetrarlo lentamente.

Deidara dejó salir un gemido, al tiempo en que su cuerpo se comenzaba a relajar.

Luego el cuerpo de Sasori empezó a moverse, (¿Qué? ¿Y para qué hice que Deidara acomodara el futón?) los movimientos del pelirrojo fueron aumentando a medida que Deidara empezaba a acostumbrarse a su ritmo.

- Oh, Sasori - Después de varios movimientos, Sasori se sintió algo cansado y decidió deshacer sus clones y empezó a pasar su lengua por la pierna del rubio que estaba toda cubierta de un líquido blancuzco y pegajoso. Luego fue subiendo hasta quedar recostado encima del rubio.

- Así que tú eras el verdadero – dijo tomando un poco de aire.

- Mmm - Sasori que estaba recostado en el rubio, levantó la cabeza para poder mirarlo y también besarlo

- Te amo Deidara, te amo con toda mi alma y te juro que haré todo lo posible para estar contigo, no dejaré que nada ni nadie nos separe – le dijo con ternura mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

- Pero es más que obvio que nos van a separar

- ¿Quién? - Deidara volteó su rostro porque no quería que Sasori hallase la respuesta en sus ojos –Mírame y dime quién – el pelirrojo tomó la cara de deidara y la volvió a su lugar, quedando sorprendido al ver a deidara con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – Pero… ¿Por qué lloras?

- Porque no vamos a durar mucho tiempo juntos

- De qué hablas – es ese momento, Sasori abrazó a Deidara, para calmar un poco el miedo que se veía en sus azules ojos - ¿Quién nos va a separar? - Deidara correspondió al abrazo, apretándolo fuerte, como si no quisiera separarse nunca de él.

- Tú no entiendes – dijo enjugando sus lágrimas - ¡Es que no quiero! no, no quiero que me separen de ti - Deidara empezó a llorar amargamente – Yo te amo y no quiero alejarme de ti

- cálmate, no pienses en eso – Sasori ya no hallaba palabras para clamar la desesperación del rubio - No te preocupes, yo te cuidaré y no van a lograr separarnos

- Es que no se trata de cuidarse, eso puede ocurrir en este mismo momento o quizás mañana - Deidara lo pegó más contra su pecho - Tengo miedo

- ¿Miedo a qué?

----------------------------------------------------------

- Tanto te costaba hacer esto desde un principio – dijo levantándose, mientras se quitaba lo que le quedaba de ropa.

- Cállate – dijo Hidan y se quitó los pantalones también, quedando desnudo.

Kakuzu se arrodilló y se colocó detrás de Hidan, rodeó su cintura con los brazos – Cállame – susurró a su oído.

Hidan se estremeció al sentir el aliento de su compañero, rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, mientras torcía el rostro hacia un costado para encontrarse con el rostro de Kakuzu, dándole un beso.

Hidan lo soltó y volteó su rostro, Kakuzu le acariciaba el abdomen mientras sentía el aroma de sus cabellos y pegaba más la espalda de Hidan a su pecho – Así podría callar toda la vida

Hidan echó para atrás su cabeza, dando libertad a Kakuzu para que besara su cuello – Yo creo que no lo haría… no, definitivamente – soltó un gemido ante un mordisco de Kakuzu – Amo hablar

- ¿Y a mi me amas? – preguntó Kakuzu deteniéndose un instante.

- No lo sé – respondió mientras posaba sus manos sobre las de Kakuzu.

Kakuzu se detuvo – Entonces no me quieres

- Si, sí te quiero – dijo sin voltear, como si estuviera hablando con la pared – Sólo que… no sé si te amo

Kakuzu sintió cómo un sudor frío recorría su espalda – Entonces no hay que seguir con esto – dijo quitando las manos del pecho de Hidan.

----------------------------------------------------------

Itachi lo miró entre frustrado y sorprendido - ¿Qué crees, imbécil?

- No lo sé, por eso te pregunto – dijo mirándolo extrañado y asustado.

Itachi soltó a Kisame, éste golpeó en el futón – Quieres decir que no sabes como se hace esto – dijo a modo de pregunta.

El otro, sólo lo miró y agachó su cabeza tímidamente – No…

- Que vergüenza – dijo tomándose la frente, mientras se sentaba – Te explicaré – el moreno quedó pensativo unos minutos, hasta que encontró la manera de explicárselo de una manera entendible – Hace muchos años, tu papá y tu mamá…

----------------------------------------------------------

- Miedo a cerrar los ojos y no volver a abrirlos, de dormirme y no volver a despertar a tu lado, de que todo desaparezca, de que llegue el fin de esta corta historia… - dijo tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para que su danna lo entendiese.

- Pero eso no pasará

- Si, si pasará yo lo se

Sasori aún no terminaba de comprender ese sentimiento de inseguridad que inundaba al rubio - Cómo que lo sabes

- Porque sé que la muerte nos separará

Sasori se sentó frente a él, pensativo – Eso depende de ti, si tú quieres morir

Deidara agachó la cabeza sonrió por lo bajo, al ver que Sasori no le estaba dando la debida importancia - No Sasori, puede ser que tú no mueras porque eres una marioneta – levanta la cabeza y lo mira a los ojos – Pero yo no lo soy

----------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Oye! – le replicó Hidan - Pero… creo que te podría amar – agregó un tanto suspicaz – Tú solo sigue con tu trabajo

Kakuzu rodó los ojos y decidió ignorar los anteriores comentarios, mientras seguía besando el cuello de Hidan y paseaba las manos por su pecho.

Hidan se recostó boca abajo en el futón, y Kakuzu se posicionó detrás de él, listo para entrar en acción.

Hidan gruñó, mientras se llevaba las manos a la nuca y pegaba su cara contra el futón.

- ¿Qué te pasa ahora? – le preguntó Kakuzu, en el momento en que acomodaba su miembro en la entrada de Hidan.

- Me va a doler – dijo – Y éste no será un sacrificio para mi Jashin…

- Tu Jashin se puede ir al demonio

- ¡Hey! ¡No hables así de mi… ah! – soltó un grito ahogado cuando Kakuzu comenzó a introducirse en él.

- ¡Ah, demonios, Kakuzu! – le dijo mientras apretaba las sábanas - ¡Me duele un chingo!

Kakuzu estaba al extremo de su paciencia – ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que vaya más despacio? – le dijo entre irritado y burlesco.

Hidan, a pesar de todo, rió irónico – No – le dijo rotundamente – Hazlo más rápido

Kakuzu se sorprendió, pero atendió gustoso la petición.

----------------------------------------------------------

(Luego de veinte minutos de explicación, en los que Itachi casi pierde el juicio…)

- Y así es como se hace – finalizó.

- Ah – dijo Kisame, dando a entender que lo había captado – Pero ¡Nosotros somos hombres!

Itachi suspiró sonoramente – Pues…

(luego de otros diez minutos de explicación)

- ¡Entendido! – dijo Kisame agitando las manos.

- ¿Ahora podemos seguir?

- Claro – respondió Kisame, sin saber a ciencia cierta lo que le esperaba.

- Bien – Itachi colocó nuevamente las piernas de Kisame alrededor de su cintura, lo suspendió un poco, para poder entrar con mayor facilidad.

Kisame se llevaba las manos a la cara, no sabía bien si quería mirar o no, la verdad es que le causaba un poco de miedo.

Itachi notó que Kisame no se encontraba muy cómodo en esa posición, así que lo tomó por los hombros y lo acercó a él.

- Abrázame – le dijo, mientras acomodaba los brazos del chico azul sobre su cuello, rodeando luego con los suyos la cintura de éste.

Un imperceptible "sí" salió de los labios de Kisame, después Itachi comenzó con su tarea.

----------------------------------------------------------

- No te olvides que soy una marioneta incompleta y puedo morir – dijo tratando de no sonar tan serio - Pero ahora solo quiero que pienses en nosotros y no en la muerte, quiero que disfrutemos hasta no poder más, como tú lo has dicho – Sasori da unas palmaditas a Deidara - No sabemos lo que pasará mañana, pero espero que sea algo bueno - diciendo eso Sasori pudo tranquilizarlo y aprovechó la calma para darle un beso - Dulces sueños, te dejaré descansar por hoy, ya que mañana nos espera un largo día

- Pero yo, tú dijiste que lo querías aprovechar al máximo

- Si pero tu ya has tenido bastante y no quiero que me odies así que descansa - Sasori le dedica una tierna sonrisa, con la cual Deidara sonríe también y queda dormido. Sasori se quedó observándolo pensativo… si lo que dijo Deidara llegara a ocurrir ¿Qué haría? Se le acercó y susurró unas palabras a su oído. Le dio un beso en la frente, se levantó para traer un futón, luego levantó a Deidara cuidadosamente para recostarlo allí.

----------------------------------------------------------

- Que bien te mueves como para tener todos esos años encima, eh – le dijo Hidan entre gemidos.

Al escuchar estas palabras, Kakuzu tomó el miembro de Hidan y le dio un apretón – Cállate, que eres de mi época

- Y tú qué sabes, mmm – Hidan, a pesar de hablar y quejarse tanto, no podía negar cuánto lo estaba disfrutando.

- Relájate un poco Hidan, me cuesta entrar – dijo Kakuzu haciendo esfuerzo.

Hidan sentía cómo caían gotas de sudor sobre su espalda, apretaba las sábanas y trataba de relajarse – Si, igual no te morirás por eso…

Kakuzu rió – Tú tampoco – dijo mientras aumentaba el ritmo.

- Ah – Hidan gruñó – Pero si sigues así, de seguro me matas…

- Cierra tu maldita boca y concéntrate

El jashinista suspiró – Me aburro, duh – dijo tratando de mostrarse desinteresado.

Kakuzu ya no sabía qué hacer para callarlo, así que tomó el miembro de su compañero y empezó a masajearlo bruscamente.

Hidan jadeaba y trataba de sacar las manos de Kakuzu de allí, pero éste no lo dejaba – Para ya, por favor – dijo casi suplicando – Me vengo…

Kakuzu suspiró aliviado – Pues hazlo – dijo y se vino en el interior de su compañero. Hidan sintió cómo aquello lo inundaba y no tardó en venirse también.

Kakuzu salió del cuerpo de Hidan y se recostó encima de él - ¿Conforme? – le preguntó tomando aire.

- Ajá – le dijo entre un suspiro.

- Bien entonces – dijo Kakuzu mientras se ponía un pantalón y tapaba con una capa a Hidan – Ahora duérmete y cállate – dijo mientras tapaba a ambos con una sábana.

----------------------------------------------------------

- Respira Kisame, uno, dos tres – decía el chico pez en un intento desesperado por tranquilizarse – Itachito no te hará nada malo…

Itachi suspiró – Sí que lo hará – y en un tono irónico, agregó – Y será algo muy malo

Itachi trató de entrar en Kisame, pero éste se encontraba muy tenso, así que con ayuda de unos cuantos dedos, lo preparó.

- Ahora si – le dijo mientras se abría espacio entre las paredes de Kisame.

- Esto hasta el momento no me ha gustado – dijo el chico azul un tanto disgustado.

Itachi lo ignoró y lo penetró por completo, al tiempo en que Kisame gemía.

- No, sácalo, sácalo – le dijo golpeando su espalda.

Sobre la frente de Itachi se podía observar una clara y muy grande vena – Tú sólo déjame… seguir – decía tratando de seguir con su trabajo, aumentando el ritmo.

- Mmm – los sentimientos de Kisame comenzaron a tomar otro rumbo.

- ¿Quieres que salga? – le preguntó Itachi, casi adivinando la respuesta.

- Como dijo la monja: ay San Renato, si me la sacas te mato (¿Les trae recuerdos? XD) – Itachi rió y siguieron, con coordinados movimientos.

- Que bien se siente ¿No crees, Kisame? – dijo Itachi entre jadeos.

- Sí, y tú que bien lo haces – dijo dejándose llevar.

Itachi besaba el cuello de Kisame, mordiéndolo por momentos, quería comérselo todo.

- Con esa cara… te como crudo, pececito – decía Itachi al ver los gestos de Kisame.

- Ay… siento… algo raro – dijo Kisame de repente.

Itachi frenó un poco el ritmo - ¿Cómo qué?

- Es una especie de tensión por acá – dijo tocando sus caderas.

- Excelente – Itachi aumentó el ritmo – Sentirás un dolor muy feo, pero al instante se transformará en placer

Kisame sintió cómo algo fluyó de su interior, una sensación completamente extraña y deliciosa, la cual disfrutaron los dos.

Itachi cayó de espaldas, con Kisame arriba suyo – Listo – dijo el moreno.

- Eso fue raro – dijo Kisame entre jadeos – Pero me gustó – agregó con una gran sonrisa.

- A mí también – Itachi los cubre con una sábana, pero…

----------------------------------------------------------

Luego de recostar a Deidara, Sasori arrojó hacia ningún lugar en específico una cabecera, la cual fue a dar a la cabeza de…

- ¡Caracho!

Sasori voltea horrorizado a ver al emisor de estas palabras.

- ¡¿Hidan?! – Sasori no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

- ¿Y ustedes qué hacen aquí? – pregunta Kisame nervioso.

- ¡Eso es lo mismo que me pregunto yo! – dice Pain tratando de cubrirse con una sábana.

- Oh, lo siento – se disculpa el moreno – Mangekyo sharingan descontrolado

FIN del cap

¡Ne! ¡Valió la pena la espera!

Me gustó como quedó… creo que esos hongos hacen efecto XD. Ah, muy buenas nuevamente, desde aquí nuevamente Raven (creo que soy yo la única dueña de este fic ¬¬). Fue bastante gracioso unir mis ideas y las de Karasu en este capi, y me divertí inventando ese final ¡Ah! y paso a darles la noticia de que, a partir de aquí, el fic dará un drástico cambio de rumbo de acuerdo a la trama y a los personajes, bien para algunos, y mal para otros. Lo siento, pero así era la idea original ¡Y lo peor, es que…!

- ¡Cállate! – Karasu tapa la boca de Raven – Ellos se enterarán cuando lo lean.

Raven asiente – Gracias nuevamente y hasta la próxima – Raven saluda con una mano – Ups – Karasu se pone pálida.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta Raven asustada.

- Nos olvidamos de – Karasu apunta hacia la sala, desde donde se escuchaba un estruendo general - ¡Ellos! – dice corriendo a ver a los olvidados Akatsuki, los del Final Fantasy, chicos de series yaoi y compañía.

- ¡Nu! ¡Esa es mi PS2 nueva mía de mi hermano, no un instrumento de posesión demoníaca! – grita Raven y sale corriendo.

LosCuervosDeAkatsuki


End file.
